In-line roller skates are common sports equipment and widely used by professional athletes and amateurs. A current in-line roller skate comprises a shoe and rollers installed at shoe bottom. The rollers of an in-line roller skate are arranged on a line.
During use, in-line roller skates need to endure much lateral friction force and need to have enough contact with the ground, so the tires are liable to wear. After wear, their road holding capacity, friction performance and rolling capacity will be affected, so worn rollers need to be replaced in time.
The current rollers typically are in an integral body. Worn rollers need to be replaced integrally. In other words, in order to replace a worn tire, the hub and spokes should also be replaced together with the tire, causing great waste.
Therefore, an improvement scheme is needed.